Willing
by Undentified
Summary: Ren never knew that joining the Black Order with her BF Grace would be so...weird.  They never expected things would happen like they did, and how fluff filled everyone was.  It was just awkward. Possible LaviOc. read if you really want to.
1. Stars

Hey guys it's me again with my new DGM story; Willing. The name doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but I REALLY can't think of anything else. So yeah, I may end up changing it in later chapters if I come up with something better.

Disclaimer: So like always, I don't own DGM or the cannon characters. Only my OC's.

* * *

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

I look next to me at my aunt Theresa laying silently on the cold, dew wet grass running her hand through her hair. It was just the three of us there, laying outside in the cold. My best friend Grace, Theresa, and then me. We were just laying there. Not saying anything at all. I don't even know who's stupid idea this was.

"Why are we out here?"

I ask her as I sit up and bring my knees closer to my body. I hated the cold, why would they even want to bring me out here in the first place I don't know.

She looks over at me raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did you say something honey?" I glare at her as Grace laughs softly to herself looking up at the stars overhead.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I look down at Theresa with a raised eyebrow as she lazily smiles at me before looking up at the sky again. "The stars, honey. They just make you want to reach up and touch them." "Yeah..." I look over at Grace fascinated by the twinkling lights filling the night sky. I roll my eyes in the other direction. What's the big deal with stars anyway? They're just big exploding balls of hydrogen and helium. It's not like they benefit us in any way...

"Hey," I look behind me at my mom walking toward us with that big warm smile on her face. "What are you guys doing out here in the cold? Come inside before you all get sick." I really didn't even want to be out here in the first place but even I looked back at her with a '_are you serious?_' look along with Theresa.

My mom simply crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at us while leaning on her right foot. That was enough for me to cave in, but Theresa, being my mom's little sister by 3 years, spent her whole childhood learning how to overcome that look.

5 minutes later...

"So girls, tell me, are you excited about finally being able to go to the Black Order tomorrow morning with Theresa?" We were all sitting on the couch watching some random show on the TV when mom finally popped the question.

I was leaning my head on her arm with my legs over Grace's lap(Theresa had to leave a minute ago.) I just groaned and let my bangs fall over my eyes as Grace leaned back against the couch and sighed deeply. "The truth Mrs. Galli, is that we really don't feel like going to the Order tomorrow..." "Yeah, we REALLY don't feel like going." I finished for her as my mom raised an eyebrow at us. "Why not? You guys don't want to become exorcists anymore?"

I sighed and sat up sliding my legs off Grace's lap, I looked at my mom with an apologetic look. "It's not that mom. It's just that when we go tomorrow, everybody's gonna be treating us like complete newbies." "So?" I groan again and let myself fall back against the couch as Grace sat up. "Mrs. Galli, we've been training our innocence for more than a month already," I watched as my mom grinned and lifted an eyebrow at us while crossing her arms.

"By training, do you mean _playing_, with your innocence?" I quickly sit up an mimic her position. "_You know that is so __**not**__ true! _You know that we were really practicing all those times..." "Yeah, okay. I'm guessing blowing up huge bubbles and setting random things on fire is total award worthy training." My mom chuckled. "Well, what if it is? You'd never know..." My mom _completely ignored_, _and looked past me_ at Grace. "Hey, will you be staying for the night, Grace?" I yawned softly as Grace shrugged. "I don't know, I forgot to ask my mom earlier."

I looked at my mom as she smiled and looked back at me. "Ren, why don't you walk Grace back home so she can ask her mom if she can sta-" "Stay the night, yeah, yeah I got it. Then we come back and get ready for tomorrow- yada,yada,yada!" I get up and nudge Grace on her shoulder.

"Oh, my, god! I can't believe I have to walk you all the way back to your house. It's gonna take hou- yay! We're here!" I chirped as Grace smiled back at me while placing her key in the key hole. "Isn't it handy that there's only one house in between ours." She unlocks the door and I follow her inside. She walks over to her mom in the kitchen as I look around her house.

Nothing really expensive or extravagant. Nobody that lived around here really had anything that deserved a double take. Not even my family, and my mom had traveled all over the world when she was an exorcist before the incident that caused her to loose control of her innocence.

I asked my mom why she never brought anything back with her, but she always managed to change the subject. I guess the incident really messed h- "Hey, my mom said that it's fine if I stay the night with you. Ready to go?" I looked back at Grace as she held the door open for me. "Hmm? Yeah, sure..." I look back at Grace's mom still in the kitchen. "See you around, Mrs. P!" I wave as we walk out the door into the cold. "Bye girls! Be careful! I'll see you tomorrow morning." Grace's mom called out before she shut the door. We stated slowly walking back to my house when Grace looked at me.

"So?..." She asked me with a raised eyebrow. "So, what?" "Are we really going tomorrow?" I sigh and slip my hands into the pockets of my jacket breathing in the frosty night air. "Yeah, I guess. Since Theresa already scheduled a meeting for us with their section leader, Komui, I guess we have no other choice but to go." I look back at her as we reach my house and my mom opens the door.

That warm, motherly smile plastered on her soft features. I wonder if my smiles are as pretty as her's. A lot of people who knew my mom when she was 16 say that she looked like she could be my twin, but I'm not too sure. I wonder if my mom's friends from when she was still in the order will confuse me for her or something...

_The next day..._

I blinked my eyes open as I heard a light knock on my door. "Girls..." My mom opened the door to my room softly. I guess Grace was still asleep. I sit up and look at her as she smiles and tip-toes in. "It's time for you two to get ready to leave for the Order. Theresa will be here in an hour to take you." My mom smiled at me as she walked over to Grace's sleeping figure laying quietly on a mattress that I went to the trouble of preparing for her.

I watched quietly as my mom softly shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. "You're doing it wrong, mom." I whisper to her before getting off my bed with a pillow in hand. "What do you mean, honey?" She looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, you're supposed to do it like this~" I quickly bring the pillow over my head before swiftly bringing it down on Grace's. I repeated this action, ignoring Grace's struggling and protesting, after my mom left the room and shut the door behind her.

I quickly throw the pillow over my head onto my bed as Grace got up and glared at me. "Really? Did you really have to do that?" "Yeah, now hurry up and strip. We have to leave in an hour..." I walk away from her to my small closet and throw her a random blue shirt and a pair of white pants. "I look back at her raising an eyebrow at me. "Go shower before you put those on..." "What? I though you always showered first..."

I frown at her while pulling my hair tie down letting my hair fall flat behind me. "I already took a shower last night after I couldn't fall asleep. What, do you want me to take a shower with you..." She scoffed while I started pushing her toward the bathroom. "As if I like you like that..." I push her inside and close the door behind her.

I waited until I heard the water running to start getting my clothes off. First I took off my light green tank top revealing my normal black bra. I looked at myself silently in the mirror. My chest wasn't anything really that special, I wasn't flat, but I wasn't huge either. I remember one time Theresa made me try a short dress on and she said they were perky. But I just shrugged it off.

I quickly slip on a white blouse I had painted on with watercolors a few weeks back and a pair of black ripped pants. I walk closer to the mirror and look at my reflection as I hear the water shut off.

Some people do think I'm pretty but I think I'm just...average-looking. Yeah, that's the word. I wasn't born with beautiful, golden brown hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, soft as silk porcelain skin, and gorgeous soft features.

Instead, God decided to give me wild light brown hair, normal blue eyes, and peach skin with a few freckles here and there,...just like my mother. Grace pointed out to me one time that the main difference between me and my mom is that she has soft and warm features, but I have more of a rough, jagged look to me. Theresa called it fierceness and sass. On the other hand, Grace is really pretty. Warm brown eyes that glow in the light, dark brown hair, tan peach skin...- "Hey, what are you doin'?"

"Hmm...?" I look away from my reflection to look at Grace standing by the bathroom door wearing the clothes I gave her earlier and a towel over her wet hair. "Nothing..., just comparing how pretty you are with how normal looking I am..." I answerer lazily as she walks over to my bed trying to rub her hair dry with the towel.

"Whatever. I don't need **you**, to tell me how pretty I am. I already know." I looked at Grace's reflection in the mirror looking back at me as I tie my hair up in a lazy ponytail leaving my bangs at my sides. "Jeez, self-censored, much..." She smiles as she throws the towel on my bed and sits down grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. I go sit down next to her and put on a pair of white flats.

"I don't get why you always have to compare your looks to mine, anyway. You're just as prett-" "Did you brush your teeth?" I cut her off causing her to frown. "What are you, my mom?" I smile at her annoyance. "No, but I am older than you. Plus, I don't want to be smelling your nasty morning breath the whole day today." She glared at my comment as I walked away from her into the bathroom leaving the door open. I start brushing my teeth as my mom walked into my room.

"Quit trying to change the subject!" I rolled my eyes as Grace yelled at me from the other room. I looked out the door at my mom raising an eyebrow at our little argument. ", can you please tell your daughter that she is **very** pretty!" I spit out the toothpaste as my mom smiled at me. "You're very beautiful, honey." I finish rinsing my mouth and look over at Grace. "Of coarse she would say it. She's my mom. If she didn't say I look pretty she would be a bad mother!" I yelled at her as I brought the pillow from before over her head and kept it there to drown her protesting.

But I couldn't do anything about her arms so she grabbed my shoulders and flipped us over so my back would be against my bed and she would be on top. "HA! What now?"

It was at that time that Theresa decided to walk in. We looked back at her as she raised an eyebrow at us. "Am I interrupting something? Do you two want to be alone?" I looked around my room for my now missing mom. "Hey, where's mom?" I push Grace off me as Theresa closed the door leading into the hallway. "She's downstairs, don't worry. But we have to talk..." "Bout what?" Grace asked her fixing her hair.

"Remember that one time that I told you guys about that group that I created within the order?" She asked us with a serious tone while pushing a few hairs behind her ear. "Yeah, what about it? Are you disbanding it or something?" I ask her. "No. But I talked to the rest of the girls telling them a bit about you guys and how I've been teaching you a few things, and they said that maybeeee~ you would consider joining..." Theresa smiled sheepishly as I looked at Grace and she looked back at me.

"What's in it for us?..." Theresa frowned and raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hip. "Are you guys serious? Do you want to join or not? Because, trust me, 4 girls is enough. The higher-up's don't even know about the SINS. So we can't let that many people join or else we'll be busted...So are you in, or not?" Theresa crossed her arms over her chest as Grace and I smirk at each other.

"Yeah, sure." Grace answered as we heard a knock on the door. "Girls," My mom called through the door as Theresa moved out of the way and opened the door for her. She smiled at me as she walked in and looked at Theresa. "Are you all ready to go?" My mom asked softly.

"Yeah, but...didn't need to pack our stuff?" I asked them as we all made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. Theresa grabbed a random apple off the counter and took a bite out it looking back at me and Grace. "Normally you would, but since you guys are SINS now, you can just borrow clothes from our wardrobe room..." "They're what now?" My mom raised a curious eyebrow at Theresa. "Oh, that's what some people call female newbies...pretty dumb I know. "Oh, okay. Just as long as you're not up to something..." Theresa shook her head and then looked back at us. "So are you ready to go?" We nod and follow Theresa to the door. "Hey, mom..." She walked up behind me smiling. "Yeah, honey?" I turn around and look at her as she smiles at me. "When Freddy comes back from grandpa's, can you tell him that I love him and that I'm going to miss him?" She smiles while rubbing my arms. "Sure thing honey...Good luck, I'm going to miss you," I smile as she wraps her arms around me and softly hugs me. I hug her back laying my head in her soft light brown hair. "I love you." "Right back at you baby" We let go of each other and walked out side to see Grace's mom had come over to say her goodbyes.

Pretty soon, the three of us were on our way to the Black Order. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad...

* * *

OK, so then that was the first chapter. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I despised writing it because I'm still pissed off about chapter 202 of the DGM manga. It was actually pretty good and not confusing, **like the last whole arc,** and everything, but the fact that Lavi hasn't gotten any screen time for a while and then ends up the way he does in the beginning of this chapter and only appears in like, what 4 pages?

He doesn't even talk that much either. And now I have to wait yet another month for the next chapter to come out. I don't know I guess it just really grinds my gears.

But anyway, I'm done talking about this subject because I don't want to give away any spoilers, plus I made myself even more angrier than I was before. Go read it so we can all mope in the emo corner together...

GOODBYE!


	2. Arrival

Well to start off this chapter, I would like to thank _Sweet Veleno _for being my first reviewer in this story. The fact that you think that there are no Mary sue's in this story just touches my heart. If you read my first story here then you would completely hate me...So don't read it! But I give you an infinite amount of thanks. Love ya so much! Muchas Gracias chika!

Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

I looked up at the dark green leaves of the trees surrounding us and the little sunlight that seeped through in small patches. "Are we there yet?" I wined loud enough for Theresa and Grace who were walking ahead of me to hear. They both looked back at me pouting. "How long are you gonna keep saying that!" Grace talked first. "Until we get there. This is so freaking boring! Like I'm seriously relying on the stupid trees and the stupid clouds to keep me entertained. How's that for pathetic!" Theresa raised an eyebrow at me. "Well if you keep wining, it'll just take longer," I glared at her. "So shut up!" I rolled my eyes at her and looked up at the clouds. They were all fluffy and white. Sort of like whip cream...OH, MY, FREAKING, GOD! We have got to get there soon before I completely loose my freaking mind!

"Are we ther-"

"NO!"

...

"Touchy..."

"Right this way Miss. Galli, Miss. Pikes. This is the entrance to the science division lead by supervisor Komui..He may be a weird one but you'll get used to it." The finder named Toma smiled at us. Well I guess he smiled. You can't really tell by those bandages covering the bottom half of his face. "Thank you." We smiled back at him. "My pleasure." He waved goodbye and made his way down the long hallway to our right. Since Theresa just introduced us to Toma and then left to take care of "_other business_" we were pretty much on our own. But Toma did tell us that we were going to have to talk to a few people and fill out some paperwork before we became real exorcists.

"Well?" Grace raised an eyebrow at me. "Aren't you going to open the door?" I ask her. "Well why do I have to do it?" She asked me. "Because, it's obvious that you are the most dominant in between us-" "Just open the freaking door!" She cuts me off. "Fine!"

I push the big double doors open revealing a large room with several people in lab coats. They all tiredly turn to us. "Umm..Hi?" I raise an eyebrow at them. One of them lazily smiles and gets up from his messy table to walk over to us. He had spiky blonde hair and looked like he was in his twenties. He stretches his hand out to me politely. "Hello. I'm Reever, how may I be a service to you ladies?" He smiled at us. I smile back and shake his hand. "We were told by a finder that we should ask around here about becoming exorcists..." I answer him letting go of his hand.

He raised an eyebrow and looked like he was thinking. I look back at Grace shrugging at me. "Hmm...I think Komui mentioned something about two new exorcists..." He brought his hand to his chin before he looked over his shoulder at two other people in lab coats looking in this direction. "Johnny, do you remember if Komui said something?" He asked the skinny one in the big glasses that looked like a 15-year-old kid. "I think he left a note actually...Tapp, do you remember where we put it?" The kid turned to the chubby guy sitting next to him. His head was wrapped with bandages only revealing his left eye and the spiky brown hair at the top of his head. "I was pretty sure we left it around here,...somewhere?" They began looking around their table under several books and other papers.

Everyone became quiet when loud distant pounding rocked the floor. Grace and I looked at Reever eyebrows raised as he sweatdropped and looked over at the door on the far right start to crack as the pounding got closer.

We watched as the door continued to crack and in a few minutes the whole wall broke down in a heap of dust and debris. Grace and I exchanged glances as a huge white and purple robot wearing a white hat appeared once the dust cleared. It's eyepiece gleamed in a way too evil way.

I have to be honest here...I didn't know if I was more scared of the ugly robot with a stupid hat or the purple haired dude wearing the same ugly hat smirking wildly while little sparkles flashed beside his face. Like seriously?

* * *

Okay so then I know that was really short but I don't know what else to write, plus I've been really busy with all my school work and keeping up with my choir activities...Yeah, I'm a nerd. So what? You're the one reading this story... HaHa!

Remember to review! _I feel lonely with only one reviewer..._

Bye~;P


End file.
